This invention relates to a carburetion system for an internal combustion engine and particularly to a fuel enrichment system for use during cold starting of the engine.
Prior cold start systems have used a variety of mechanical choke systems and fuel addition systems to enrich the air-fuel mixture for cold starting of internal combustion engines. These systems suffer from the problems of mechanical complexity and the capability of flooding the engine, thus preventing its starting.